A Precious Gift
by megfurtado
Summary: After a accident leaves eight year old Amelia with amnesia has a great impact on her family espcially for Joe and Adam. read to find out more. please R
1. Chapter 1

Ages: Amelia: 8 Joe: 14 Hoss: 20 Adam: 26

A Precious Gift

The Accident

On a beautiful clear hot summer day Amelia was walking out of the house that morning to her light brown horse Sapphire. Her brother Little Joe was already outside waiting for her.

He helps her mount on her horse and gives her the reins. "Have a good last day of school" said Joe who taken that day out of school because Ben was away on business and his brothers Adam and Hoss needed help with the chores.

"Ain't ya coming to get me after school?" asked Amelia. "I can't today I have chores to do" said Joe. Amelia nods trying to hide her disappointment.

She rides out of the yard. On the way to school all Amelia kept thinking about was why Joe too busy to play with her or spend time with her.

She knew that if it were Adam or Hoss both of them would find time to spend with her. Amelia loved her brothers and knew they would be there for her through thick and thin.

Amelia also had a very close relationship with her father. He was the only parent she had ever known and it amazed her that he was able to raise to her all on his own in a house full of men.

Later that afternoon Little Joe was over by the barn mending Cochise's shoe that had been loosed when Adam and Hoss rode in the yard on the buckboard that was carrying bundles of hay.

"When you're finish you can unload the hay" said Adam as he and Hoss climb down the wagon and walk over to Joe. "Sure thing older brother" said Joe as he stops what he is doing.

"Has Amelia come home from school yet?" asked Adam curiously. "I haven't seen her. She should be home soon" informed Joe. "I hope so" said Adam.

"Why you say that?" asked Joe concern as he looks at one brother to the other. "Adam and I rode by the school and Amelia wasn't there" said Hoss. "Maybe she went fishing with one of her friends" said Joe trying to be optimistic.

"When she does come home tell her I want to see her" said Adam he and Hoss turned around and walk back to the house and Joe goes back to his chore.

The sheriff Roy Coffee rides over to Joe. "Joe where are your brothers?" asked Roy as he mounts off his horse. "They're in the house" said Joe uncertain why the sheriff was looking for them.

"Can you go get them for me?" asked Roy. Joe does what he is told in minutes the three of them walk over to Roy. "What's going on Roy?" asked Adam. "I'm afraid I have bad news concerning Amelia" said Roy. The boys exchange concern glances.

"Is she alright?" asked Hoss. Roy shakes his head. "I'm afraid not Hoss. She fell off her horse at school and is at Doc Martin's office" said Roy. "How bad is she hurt?" asked Adam.

"The Doc says she has a head injury but he didn't say how severe it is" explained Roy he mounts back on his horse. "I thought you boys would like to know seeing how your Pa is away in Sacramento".

"Thanks for notifying us" said Adam appreciatively. Roy nods and rides out of the yard. Adam then turns to Joe. "Joe stay here and finish your chores" said Adam. "But I wanna see her" protested Joe. "I know you do but I don't think we should all go see her at once at least not until we know more about her condition" said Adam.

Joe looks up at him with a sad look on his face. "Give her a kiss for me?" asked Joe. Adam hugs him and holds his tightly against his chest. "I will" said Adam. He and Hoss mounted up on their horses and rode out of the yard.

Once they were gone Joe began to pray that his sister would be alright.

The Aftermath

Adam and Hoss rode up to the front entrance of the Doctor's office. They mount off their horses and walk inside. "Adam. Hoss I'm glad you got my message" said doc Martin walking over to them.

"How is she?" asked Hoss. "She has a mild concussion and possible amnesia. She's unconscious now but she may experience vomiting, confusion and visual disturbances" explained the doctor.

"How serious is it?" asked Adam. "Not too serious. Her memory would come back in a day or next week I don't know" said the doctor. "Is there anything we can do?" asked Hoss. "I suggest that you boys help her remember certain things like who she is, her family, the Ponderosa, things like that but I caution you not to overload her with all of that at once or it will set her memory back further in the amnesia" said the doctor.

"When can we bring her home?" asked Adam. "When she wakes up" said the doctor. "Can we go see her?" asked Hoss. "Of course" said the doctor leading them to an examining room where they found the little eight year old laying asleep on the bed.

The boys quietly walk over to her. She looked very angelic to them which cause them to smile. Adam leans over her and kisses her on the head twice while Hoss takes her little hand in his. "Hey little sister everything is gonna be alright. Your big brothers are here and you're gonna get better" said Hoss he kisses her hand before turning to Adam.

"I'm gonna go send Pa a telegram let him know what's going on" said Hoss. "That's a good idea. He would want to be here with her" said Adam focusing on his sister.

Hoss exits the room as Adam sits next to her. Like Hoss he also took his hand in hers. "Hoss went to go send Pa a telegram. Don't you fret about anything cause once Pa hears about you he's gonna come straight home and be right by your side. Until then you're gonna be stuck with us shortcake" said Adam with a smile.

"You're gonna be well taken care of theirs Pa, Hoss, Me and Little Joe. You also have Hop Sing. Don't you fret about whose gonna take care of ya cause we all will" said Adam with tears in his eyes.

It was hard for him to see his sister so still in a room that wasn't hers. He would give anything to prevent his sister from getting hurt. In an away he felt partially guilty for his sister's accident because he was put in charge to look after her and he felt that he had failed to protect her; to keep her safe from harm.

He gets up kisses her on the head and leaves the room. Joe was sitting on the sofa waiting for his brothers to come home. Adam walks in and saw him on the sofa. "Hey Joe" said Adam. Joe immediately gets up and walks over to him.

"How is she?" asked Joe worriedly. He couldn't stop thinking about what his poor little sister was going through. He really wanted to see her and he really wanted to tell her that he was sorry.

Adam takes a deep breath dreading to tell Joe the bad news. He guides Joe back to the sofa. "Sit down Joe" said Adam in a calm but sad tone. Joe sits back down calmly and yet worried. He knew that he was about to hear some bad news.

Adam sits on the table across from him. "What did Doc Martin say?" asked Joe not sure if he wanted the question to be answered. "He said that Amelia has a mild concussion" said Adam slowly. "Is she gonna be alright?" asked Joe hopingly.

Adam looks down at his feet trying to reframe himself from crying. He knew this next part would be hard for Joe to hear more so than it would be for him to say it but he knew he had to.

Adam takes a slow and long deep breath before looking up at his brother's concern glaze. Joe saw tears in his brother's eyes something he has never seen before especially from Adam and he knew right then that the news was gonna be bad.

"What…is…it…Adam?" asked Joe scared. "There's a possibility that she might have amnesia" Adam said finally. Joe gasped and bows his head down for a minute then looks at Adam with tear in his own eyes.

Adam gets up and sits beside Joe and puts his hand on his brother's shoulder. "She's gonna be alright Joe. Hoss is with her don't worry everything's gonna be alright" said Adam trying to reassured his brother and himself.

Joe turns to him. "I hope you're right Adam" said Joe he rests his head on his brother's shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Little Girl Lost

Early that morning Joe rode into town to Doc Martin's office. He mounts off his horse Cochise and walks in. "Hey Little Joe" said the doctor who walks up to the teenager and shakes his hand.

"How is she?" asked Joe. "She's asleep peacefully" said the doctor. "Can I see her?" asked Joe. "Go ahead" responded the doctor.

Joe walks in to find Hoss asleep on a chair next to Amelia. Joe walks over to Hoss and wakes him up. Hoss wakes up and look at his younger brother. "Hi Joe what are you doing here?" asked Hoss surprised.

"I came to see Mia" said Joe. Hoss gets up and puts a hand on his brother's shoulder. He then walks out leaving Joe alone with their little sister. Joe nervously sits next to her.

He looks at her and missed that happy little girl who was full of energy and life.

"I'm sorry you fell off your horse baby and I'm sorry I haven't been a good brother to you lately. I should of pick you up from school and I'm sorry I didn't but I promise that's all gonna change. If you get better I promise I'll spend more time with you. One thing is never gonna change I'm always gonna love you" said Joe he takes his hand in hers.

Amelia wakes up to find a stranger sitting next to her and it startled her.

"Who are you?" asked the frighten girl. Joe's face appeared concerned and disappointed. "You don't know who I am?" asked Joe trying not to be upset. Amelia shakes her head.

"If I knew who you were then why would I be asking?" asked Amelia defensively. Joe chuckles "I guess that's true". The doctor walks in.

"Glad to see you're awake. Had us in quite a scared there young lady" said Paul cheerfully. Joe turns to the doctor worriedly. "She doesn't know who I am" he said upset.

"Amelia can you remember anything?" asked the doctor. Amelia looks at him confused. "Who's Amelia?" asked Amelia confused. Joe looks at the doctor and walks up to him worriedly.

"Joe go get your brothers" ordered the doctor. Joe immediately hurries out of the room.

Moments later Paul was sitting in his office with the Cartwright boys. "I'm afraid it's what we have feared Amelia has amnesia" declared Paul. "Is there anything we can do to help cure it?" asked Hoss. Paul shakes his head.

"There's nothing really you can do to cure it. There is no cure for amnesia. You have to let it play out. Usually in some cases it doesn't last long" said Paul. "And in my sister's case?" asked Adam.

"Given the fact of her age I'm certain her memory would return in a week or two" said Paul. "What should we do while we wait for her to regain her memory?" asked Joe. "Tell her about her family and the ranch. But I have to warn you not to give her all that information all at once or it'll send her amnesia back further" caution the doctor.

The boys nod to show their understanding. "When can we bring her home?" asked Hoss. "Today" announced the doctor. The boys were relieved by the news but were worried on how to explain all of this to their confused sick sister. They got up and walk into their sister's room.

Amelia looks at them frighten. "Don't be afraid we won't hurt you" assured Hoss. "Who are you?" asked Amelia. The boys exchange glances wondering who should be the one to tell her.

"My name is Adam. Adam Cartwright and this is Hoss and Little Joe my brothers" said Adam walking towards her. "I suppose my name is Amelia at least that's what the doctor said it was" said Amelia. "Yes it is" assured Joe. Amelia looks at them curiously. "What are you doing here?" asked Amelia.

"We're here to take you home" explained Hoss. "Whose home?" asked Amelia confused. "Our home" replied Joe. "Oh you don't have to take me in I'm sure I can find my own home" insisted Amelia. "No what Joe meant was that our home is your home you see we're your brother. We live on a ranch called the Ponderosa we live there with our Pa" explained Adam.

Amelia nods. "So if you are my brothers than that means I'm a Cartwright too?" asked Amelia trying to understand what Adam was saying. "Yes that right" encouraged Joe. "Does that mean we have the same Ma and Pa?" asked Amelia confused. "We have the same Pa but different mothers" analyzed Hoss.

Seeing that Amelia look lost Joe cuts in "We're half siblings darling". "I'm sorry I can't remember" said Amelia feeling like a burden on them. "Don't worry 'bout that sweetheart it ain't your fault" reassured Hoss.

"Still I wish I can remember I feel foolish asking all these questions" said Amelia. "You don't have ta we'll answer whatever questions you have and do everything we can to help you remember" persuaded Adam smiling which cause Amelia to smile back.

Coming Home

They rode in the yard on the buckboard with Amelia riding on top with Adam while Hoss and Joe were riding in the back. They pull up in front of the house.

The boys climbed out and Hoss helps Amelia down. Amelia was amazed on how big the house was and the ranch itself. "What ya think Mia?" asked Joe. "It's really big" said Amelia who was still at awe.

Joe takes her hand "I'll show you inside" offered Joe. He guides Amelia into the house. Once they were out of sight Adam turns to Hoss.

"Pa sent us a telegram" said Adam. "What did he say?" asked Hoss curiously. "He said that he'll be home as soon as he can" said Adam who was relieved as was Hoss. "Thank goodness it would be nicer when Pa gets here to help Amelia remember. It breaks my heart to see her vulnerable like this" said Hoss.

"Mine too especially when this is all my fault" said Adam. Hoss turns to his brother surprised normally Adam wouldn't mention about feeling guilty over something he would keep it to himself.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Hoss surprised. "Pa left me in charge to lookout for everyone and I couldn't even do that for my own sister" said Adam ashamed. Hoss shakes his head in disbelief.

"Adam you couldn't prevent something like this from happening. Things happen it's nobody's fault besides feeling guilty for Amelia's accident isn't gonna do either of you any good. Amelia wouldn't want you or anyone else to feel guilty about her accident" informed Hoss confidently. "Explain that to little brother because he feels just as guilty as I do" declared Adam.

Hoss looks at him confused. "What does Joe have to feel guilty about?" asked Hoss confused. "Joe thinks that if he had picked her up from school would've somehow prevented her falling off her horse. I think he's mostly guilty about not spending time with her; not showing her how much he loves her" said Adam.

"She is growing up wish she wasn't" agreed Hoss. Adam nods and they walk into the house.

Later that day after she was introduced to their cook and family friend Hop-Sing Amelia wondered out to the barn when she heard a horse.

Inside the barn she saw four horses; a dark brown one, a reddish brown one, a black and white pinto and a light brown pinto all in their respective stalls. She walks over to the black and white pinto not knowing that it was Little Joe's and starts petting it.

She giggles as Cochise's lips were kissing the palms of her hands. Little Joe was watching from the door where he was leaning smiling. Amelia felt someone watching her and turns apprehensively to the door and was startled to see Joe. She jumps a little and Joe casually walks up to her.

"Sorry didn't mean to startle you" said Joe sincerely. "I was just petting this beautiful horse I hope that's alright" said Amelia nervously. "It's alright with me. I think Cochise likes the attention" said Joe petting his horse's forehead. Amelia turns to him.

"Is this your horse?" asked Amelia. Joe nods proudly. "Yep this is my horse".

"Did you have him long?" asked Amelia. "Since I was a boy not much younger than you are" said Joe with a smile. Amelia smiles sadly. Joe looks at her curiously concerned. "Something the matter honey?" asked Joe concerned.

"No I was just thinking that's all. I guess I was thinking about what it would be like if I owned a horse as beautiful as yours" said Amelia embarrassed; Joe smiles. "You have a horse a real nice one" said Joe. Amelia turns to him surprised.

"I do?" said Amelia. Joe winks at her before taking her hand and walking her to the other side of the barn to a stall that had a brown pinto in it. Amelia's eyes lit up when she saw the horse which was even more beautiful than the one she had already seen.

Joe smiles happily. "His name is Sapphire. When you were younger you wanted to have a pinto like me so Pa got you one of your own. You use to spend countless hours grooming your horse. After you first got him you use to be scared to leave him alone in the barn so you use to sneak out of the house at night and sleep in the hay stack next to him" said Joe laughing at the memory. "I did?" asked Amelia surprised. "You sure did use to make Pa fit to be tied" said Joe.

Amelia smile fades into a frown. "I wish I could remember that" said Amelia sadly. Joe puts a comforting hand around his sister. "I'm sure there are a lot of things you wish you can remember like birthdays and Christmases" said Joe understandably.

Amelia nods sadly. "You will remember all of those things in time" said Joe assuring. "I hope so" said Amelia. Joe kisses her on the head and comforts her. "I hope so too sweetheart" said Joe softly as he rests his cheek on her head.

He breaks away from her and could tell that she had something on her mind. "Something you want to talk about?" asked Joe curiously.

Amelia shrugs her shoulders. "Whatever it is its okay" encouraged Joe. "I was wondering if we were close?" asked Amelia shyly almost embarrassed Joe smiles.

He picks her up and walks over to a pile of hay and sits down putting his sister on his lap. Amelia felt safe in her brother's arms. Even though she was having trouble remembering him she couldn't help but feel love for him as though she had loved him all her life. "I always thought so. You know I'll never forget the day you were born" said Joe. "How come?" asked Amelia curiously.

"Well because it wasn't often that there is a baby being born in the house. I was about six years old and really scared about being a big brother" said Joe flashing back eight years ago.

_Eighteen year old Adam was sitting on the sofa in the living room watching twelve year old Hoss and six year old Joe playing checkers while their step-mother Catherine was giving birth upstairs with the doctor and Pa. _

_Hoss looks curiously at Adam and ask "Adam do you think we're gonna have a baby brother or a baby sister?" Adam looks at Hoss he was curious about that himself. "I don't know Hoss I've been thinking about that myself" said Adam. Little Joe looks at the floor. "Who cares?" said Joe huffing underneath his breath. _

_Adam turns to Joe surprised. "What's the matter Joe?" asked Adam curious. Joe looks up at his sad eyes. "I don't care about the stupid baby. Once it comes no one's gonna be with me anymore they're gonna be too busy with the baby. No one's gonna care about me anymore" said Joe sadly. _

"_Joe that ain't true" said Hoss defensively. Adam hold out his arms to Joe who gets up and climbs onto his lap. "I know how you feel Joe but that baby is gonna be so lucky to have you for a big brother" said Adam. Joe looks up at Adam. _

"_I don't know how to be a big brother I'm use to being the little brother" said Joe. "Oh Joe you're still and always be our little brother. I know how you're feeling Joe I was scared about be a big brother and I'm sure Hoss was too" said Adam. He turns Joe to face him. _

"_Joe you are going to be a good big brother Adam and me we'll teach everything you need to know" said Hoss. Adam could tell Joe was upset about something and turns to Hoss. _

_He knew that the look on Adam's face that he wanted to be alone with Joe so Hoss gets up and walks upstairs. _

"_Adam" said Joe softly. Adam looks down and saw that little Joe was about to cry. "What's the matter Little Joe?" asked Adam concerned. _

_Little Joe looks up and says "What if the baby doesn't like me?" Adam was stunned by the question. "Why would you ask something like that Joe?" asked Adam curious. Joe shrugs his shoulders. _

"_I dunno I guess I'm scared that the baby wouldn't want me to be their big brother" said Joe looking down at the floor. "I think the baby would be glad to have you for a big brother. Who's gonna teach them about horses and how to pick on Hoss and me?" asked Adam. _

_Joe looks up and smiles. "I can I'm good with horses and I know how to annoy you and Hoss" said Joe happily. "See the baby is gonna be very lucky to have a big brother like you" said Adam. _

_Joe felt better and excited about the baby and hugs Adam. "I'm gonna be a real good big brother just like you" said Joe. Adam kisses him on the head. _

_Ben appears at the top of the stairs. "Adam! Joe! You wanna see the baby?" called Ben. Adam and Joe jumped up and ran up the stairs to their parents' bedroom. _

_In the room Catherine was sitting up in bed cradling the baby in her arms; Hoss was sitting at the foot of the bed when Ben and the boys walk in. _

"_Boys I want you to meet your new baby sister Amelia" announced Catherine beamingly. Adam and Hoss walk over to her. "Ain't she the cutest little baby, Adam?" asked Hoss proudly. "Yeah she sure is" agreed Adam proudly looking at his baby sister. _

_Catherine looks over at Joe who was nervously clinging to Ben's leg. "Joe don't you wanna see your baby sister?" asked Ben. Joe nods and shyly walks over to his step-mother. _

_Amelia looks up opening her eyes for the first time and smiles when she saw the boy causing Joe to beam happily. "She smiled at me" said Joe excitedly looks at Catherine who was smiling with joy. Joe looks up at Adam who was standing over him. _

"_She likes me Adam just like you said she would" said Joe. Adam smiles and nods at him. Joe then looks at his Pa who had tears of joy streaming down his cheek s then at Catherine. "I'm gonna be a real good big brother to her mama I promise" said Joe solemnly. He kisses the baby's head. _

Back to the present Joe looks down at his sister who was still sitting on his lap looking up at him. "You know what the most precious gift Mama gave me that day?" asked Joe.

"What?" asked Amelia curiously. Joe smiles and holds her closer. "She gave me a baby sister who I love more than anything" said Joe he kisses her on the head.

Amelia looks at him and hugs him. "I love you too" said Amelia.


	3. Chapter 3

Long Night

Late in the middle of the night the boys were awaken by a horror of screaming coming from Amelia's room.

Adam quickly gets up and hurries to her room where he found her thrashing in bed screaming and crying. He hurries to her side and tries to wake her up.

"Amelia honey wake up you're having a nightmare" said Adam. Amelia wakes up and throws her arms around him and cries. Joe and Hoss run in to see that Adam was comforting the frighten girl.

"Is she alright?" asked Hoss concerned. While holding Amelia, Adam turns to them. "Yeah she had a nightmare go back to bed" assured Adam. Joe and Hoss walks back to their rooms.

Adam tries to soothe his sister then pulls her away to look at her. "Wanna tell me about it?" asked Adam. Amelia doesn't say anything. She was too shook up from the dream.

All she wanted now was to feel safe but most of all she wanted her memory back. "I was alone with no memory and no one was there to help me. It was scary really scary" said Amelia feeling her fear coming back and starts to cry again.

Adam hugs her and calms her down. "It's alright it was just a dream. You're safe you're not alone" soothed Adam rubbing her back. Amelia stops crying and Adam tucks her back into bed.

"Thanks Adam" said Amelia falling asleep. "Goodnight sweetheart" whispered Adam as he leans over to kiss her on the forehead and walks to the door. He turns to look at her before walking out. "I love you" he said in a soft whisper. He walks out of the room.

The next morning the boys were eating breakfast leaving Amelia to sleep in. Adam had just finished telling them about Amelia's dream. "No wonder she was scared I would be too" said Hoss feeling sympathy for his sister.

"I'll be glad when Pa gets home. Maybe he can help Amelia" said Joe. Ben walks in as if on cue. The boys got up to greet their father.

"Welcome home Pa we sure did miss you" said Hoss cheerfully. "It's good to be home. How's Amelia?" asked Ben. "She has amnesia Pa. she can't remember anything" informed Adam.

"What did the doctor say?" asked Ben concerned. "He said that she should gain her memory back in a week or two" said Joe. "Where is she?" asked Ben. "Still asleep she was up most of the night" said Hoss.

Ben looks at them getting even more concerned. "Was she sick?" "No she had a nightmare. She's fine now" assured Adam. Ben makes his way up the stairs to his daughter's room.

He saw his precious angel sound asleep. Ben walks over to her and sits down beside her on a chair. Amelia slowly wakes up and jumps up when she saw him and screams.

The boys burst in the room. Amelia climbs out of the bed and runs to Hoss and hugs him. Ben was shocked by Amelia's reaction and tries not to be hurt by it. "It's alright Amelia that's our Pa" reassured Hoss.

Amelia looks at the older man who nods his head as he slowly walks up to her. "I'm sorry Pa" said Amelia nervously. "That's alright darling I understand" said Ben reassuring her. No longer feeling afraid anymore Amelia hugs him.

Ben who had been terribly worried about his daughter after hearing about her accident was very thankful to have her in his arms. Seeing that everything was alright the boys walk out of the room.

Ben stops hugging his daughter and looks at her. "How are you feeling?" asked Ben. "Alright for someone who has no memory" said Amelia. "I'm sorry it took me so long to get home to you" said Ben sincerely.

"That's alright Pa the boys have been taking real good care of me" said Amelia. "I don't doubt that" said Ben proudly thinking of his sons.

Amelia walks over to her bed and sits on it. "Pa can I ask you something?" asked Amelia looking at her father. "Sure darling" said Ben as he sits beside her. "Where's my mother?" asked Amelia.

Ben takes a deep breath he knew Amelia would be asking about her mother sooner or later with or without amnesia. "Darling your mother is in heaven with your brothers' mothers" explained Ben.

"Did you love her?" asked Amelia. "Oh yes very much so" said Ben.

"Pa do you think I'm gonna get my memory back?" asked Amelia hopingly.

"I'm sure you will and we'll all be glad when you do" said Ben encouragingly. Amelia smiles something about this man felt familiar to her. "I just met you and somehow I have this feeling about you that I had felt my whole life but I can't describe it" said Amelia.

Ben smiles knowing what she was feeling was love for him and it made him feel joy cause it was the same kind of love he felt for her. "I know what you mean" said Ben putting his arm around her.

"I felt the same way about Joe when I saw him at the doctor's office. Little Joe told me that it was because we love each other. Do you suppose it's the same way for Hoss and Adam?" asked Amelia.

Ben nods and smiles "Yes I do you have a wonderful bond with each of your brothers. They love you very much you don't have to worry about that"

Amelia smiles and hugs him. "I love you Pa" said Amelia which was like music to Ben's ears. "And I love you darling" said Ben kissing her on the head.


	4. Chapter 4

Down Memory Lane 

It had been a week since the accident and there was no change to Amelia's amnesia. After checking on Amelia's prognosis Doc Martin told Ben and the boys that it would be a matter of time for Amelia makes a full recovery, leaving the men feeling hopeful and anxious.

On a Saturday morning Amelia was grooming her horse in the yard with Hoss watching her from the window behind Ben's desk. Ben walks up behind him. "Whatcha looking at son?" asked Ben inquisitively.

Hoss turns to his father after taking another look out the window then walks in front of his father's desk. "I was watching Amelia out in the yard wishing that there was away we can trigger her memory back. She ain't been the same since the accident. Something about her isn't the same" said Hoss.

"What isn't the same is her memory Hoss" pointed out Ben. He understood his sons' frustrations over the matter; he himself was also frustrated to see his daughter suffering without a memory knowing that there was nothing he can say or do to change that.

Every night he prayed that Amelia would regain her memory but everyday was the same; no change. "Why don't you take Amelia out to her favorite place on the ranch? Maybe that would help jogged her memory" suggested Ben.

Hoss' face lit up "Can't hurt to try I'll go ask her" he walks out of the house and across the yard to where Amelia was.

"Hi Hoss" said Amelia cheerfully. She thought that if she was in a cheerful mood to her family then it would help her feel less disappointed by what Doc Martin informed them and that it would help bright her family's spirits.

"Since it's a beautiful day I was wondering if you would like to go on a ride around the ranch with me and maybe do some fishing?" asked Hoss. Amelia turns to him.

"What about my chores?" asked Amelia. "You can finish them later" persuaded Hoss smiling. "Should we ask Pa for permission?" asked Amelia. "Pa said that it was alright" accredited Hoss.

"Ok" said Amelia excitedly. Hoss smiles as he helps her mount onto Sapphire and then mounts on his horse Chubb. They ride out of the yard.

They ride up to a grassy spot by the lake. There was a wooden swing that was tied to a branch of a tall oak tree. "Does this place seem familiar to you?" asked Hoss curiously trying not to get his hopes up.

"A little why?" asked Amelia. "This is your favorite place on the ranch" explained Hoss. He mounts off his horse then helps Amelia off hers. She walks over to the swing. Hoss walks up behind her.

"Pa and Adam built you this here swing when were a little girl much younger than you are now" said Hoss. "Is that why this is my favorite place?" asked Amelia. "That and because this is a good spot to get good fish" said Hoss.

Amelia smiles and turns to him. "I love it here Hoss thanks for bringing me out here. I love you" said Amelia. "I love you too" said Hoss. Amelia started to get a serious bad ache I her head causing her to kneel to the ground in pain.

Hoss kneels down beside her worriedly. "Mia baby are you alright?" asked Hoss full of concerned. Once the pain was gone Amelia gets back on her feet with Hoss helping her.

"I'm alright Eric" replied Amelia. Hoss was taken back in shock and surprised. He never was referred to as Eric even though that was the name he was born with.

"Amelia you just called me Eric" declared Hoss confused. "That's your name ain't it" said Amelia. "Sure but you know everyone calls me Hoss" said Hoss. "Hoss wasn't my mother's name Catherine?" catechized Amelia changing the subject.

Hoss looks at her surprised by the question coming out of nowhere. "Yes" said Hoss with a nod. "And Little Joe's was Marie, yours was Inger, and Adam's was Elizabeth" said Amelia.

"Say how did you know that?" asked Hoss confused. "I remembered Pa talking about them" said Amelia not realizing the impact of what she just said. Hoss did and yells out a loud yahoo and picks her up and spins her around excitedly.

"Hoss what the heck are you getting excited about?" inquired Amelia confused unsure as to what was causing her brother's sudden excitement. Hoss puts her down and looks at her grinning from ear to ear with delight.

"Amelia honey you got your memory back" exclaimed Hoss frantically. "We have to go tell Pa and Adam and Little Joe. Oh Hoss!" cried Amelia overjoyed as she hugs him. "I was beginning to think I was never going to get my memory back".

They hurried to their horses, mounted on and hurried to tell the others. Joe and Adam were in a challenging game of chess while Ben was enjoying a cup of coffee. They heard horses riding up to the house. "Must be Amelia and Hoss" predicted Adam.

"I hope that ride helped Amelia" replied Joe. Just then Hoss and Amelia busted in. "Amelia got her memory back!" announced Hoss jubilantly. The men stood up and quickly walk up to them.

"It's true Pa I can remember everything" exclaimed Amelia. "Everything" repeated Joe nervously. He was wondering if she remembered before her accident how he disappointed her about not being able to pick her from school.

"What do you remember?" asked Adam eagerly. "I remember when I was first learning how to ride and you boys acting like nervous hens making sure I didn't fall" said Amelia laughing at the memory. Ben hugs her overjoyed that she had come back to them.

"I'm so glad that my baby girl is home" said Ben with tears in his eyes of relief and unspeakable joy. He stops hugging her and Adam walks over to her. "I knew you would get your memory back shortcake" said Adam hugging her with relief.

"I love you" said Amelia with a shaky voice as though she was about to cry. "I love you" said Adam kissing her on the head. "Amelia do you remember your accident?" asked Joe hesitantly.

"Joe I don't think we should discuss that tonight" said Ben sternly. "No that's alright Pa" said Amelia pulling away from Adam and turning to Joe.

"I remember riding to school and being distracted thinking about how Joe couldn't ride home with me. I guess I was so caught up in my thoughts that I lost my footing and fell" said Amelia.

With that said Joe storms out of the house. Amelia looks worriedly at her father. "I'm sorry Pa I didn't mean to upset him" said Amelia. "I know you didn't" reassured Ben who was concern about his youngest son's behavior.

Amelia walks out of the house to find Joe sitting on the rim of the huge flower pit on the porch of the house. Amelia walks over to him. "Joe I'm so sorry I didn't mean to upset you" said Amelia sincerely.

"You didn't" assured Joe with a small smile. "Then what are you upset about?" asked Amelia sitting next to him.

"I don't know. I keep thinking about the morning of your accident. How I should have rode home with you. I just keep thinking that if I had picked you up from school then you wouldn't have fallen off your horse" said Joe feeling guilty.

"It wasn't your fault Joe. You know how clumsy I am. It was no more your fault than it was mine. It was an accident no one's fault simple as that" said Amelia trying to reassure her guilt ridden brother.

Joe turns to her. "Before the accident I was real distant from you and I'm sorry" said Joe sincerely. "You don't need to apologize for that Joe. I understood that you wanted to hang out with your friends. I was hurt for a while that you didn't want to spend time with me altogether" said Amelia feeling bad.

Joe puts his arm around her. "I'm sorry I hurt you" said Joe. "I promise I'll find time to spend with you and it'll be like the old days" said Joe kissing her on the head. "Before you had friends" teased Amelia. "You think you're funny don't you?" joked Joe. He starts to tickle her all the way back to the house.

The End


End file.
